


Memories

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: Phantom Tales of the Night
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: Spider contemplates his death, specifically with regard to how it will affect those around him.
Relationships: Butterfly/Spider/Owner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Phantom Tales of the Night, nor did I write this for profit.

He’ll forget this in time, Spider thinks as he looks at Butterfly through hooded eyes. Just like he’s forgotten before. It’s a rare moment of relaxation for the three of them. It’s not often that there are no guests to attend to. They're lounging in the spring. Owner’s leaning against a boulder in the middle of the pool, Butterfly seated in his lap and playing with Owner’s hair. Spider’s leaning against the edge, letting it support him and enjoying the soothing feel of the warm water on his muscles. 

It won’t be too much longer now. His body is starting to ache more easily, even without much exertion. The times he needs to beg Owner to fix him up are speeding up in occurrence, and he knows Owner’s finding it harder to keep Spider going. Maybe it’ll be another decade or another century, but one day Spider will be gone, and it will just be Butterfly and Owner. 

Butterfly won’t remember him then. Centuries of working together and sleeping together, centuries of peaceful moments in the kitchen with Butterfly begging Spider to cook for the other man’s guests because Butterfly's tastebuds aren’t the same as humans...Butterfly will forget them all. It surprises Spider to realize that this saddens him. He’s long since come to terms with his impending death. Few will remember him. His friends and family died long ago. Maybe Kyouko and her family will pass down tales of the man who looked after them, but over time, as those he interacted with die, those tales will fade out as well. Only Owner will remember him, but only with the emotions one gets when thinking of a toy one once had in childhood. Spider’s never expected him to mourn for anyone, even a lover. None of this Spider particularly minds, but the idea that Butterfly, this flighty little creature that Spider’s grown so fond of will live on, thinking that it’s only ever been him and Owner makes Spider’s stomach clench. 

“What?” 

Too late Spider realizes that Butterfly’s returning his gaze. “Hmm?” 

“You’re staring.” Butterfly looks puzzled 

Owner’s looking at him, too, but there’s no confusion in _his_ stare. The sadistic little imp probably knows exactly what Spider’s been thinking. 

“Nothing. Just...just drifted off...” 

“Hmmm...” In a smooth movement that barely disrupts the water, Butterfly flits over to him. Leaning against Spider’s side, chin resting on his shoulder, he peers up into the monster’s face. “You’re lying.” The serious expression looks out-of-place on the normally care-free man’s face. “Owner, he’s lying. I don’t like it when you keep secrets. Make him-MMMPH!” 

Without thinking, only really wanting Butterfly to stop frowning, Spider leans over and kisses him. He ignores Owner’s chuckle. After a moment of surprise, Butterfly melts into it. When he pulls back, Spider’s pleased to see that the kiss has had the desired effect and that Butterfly now looks placated. 

“If that’s what you wanted you should have just asked.” Butterfly murmurs. 

Spider wraps an arm around him. He wants to keep Butterfly close even if it’s only for a few minutes. But there’s no need. Instead of returning to Owner like he normally would, Butterfly leans over, resting his head on Spider’s chest, seemingly content to stay. 


End file.
